BTS X Reader: Chapter 3
by coffeewithbts
Summary: This follows the progression of your relationship with Jin and a new one between you and Suga. To find the next chapters go to my profile.


Chapter 3

OMNISCIENT P.O.V.

Jin scanned the tiny gas station for the girl from the night before. His eye caught on her and he walked over to her. She looked at him silently waiting for him to say something. He, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to begin. They stood quietly until Jin spoke up. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries last night. I just wanted to help you."

"Um…I don't really remember what happened last night. I'm going to assume that something happened between us." The girl said looking away from him.

Jin was struck by this. "I just carried you back to your bunk. That was all I did." He paused before he went on to say, "Last night you were trying to make eggs with no heat." He immediately looked away from her. He knew she would probably be embarrassed.

The girl started to giggle. "That's a first." She said dropping her shoulders. Jin looked at her in surprise. "Don't look so surprised. I sleepwalk sometimes. I think the stress of the day caused me to sleepwalk. It's fine, really." She explained. Jin's shoulders dropped as he began to laugh as well.

Then, Suga and Jimin came through the door. The two immediately stopped laughing and looked at them. Suga and Jimin stopped what they were doing. "Hey Jin-hyung. Who's this?" Suga asked. He'd been suspicious since the night before. He wanted to know if Jin was in a relationship and if this relationship would be bad for the band.

Jin began to explain when he realized that he didn't know the girl's name. He turned to the girl. "Um…you know, I think I'm just going to go back to the bus. And Jin thanks again. I owe you one." The girl said and waved them off as she left. Jimin and Suga turned to Jin.

"Can I talk to Jin-hyung privately, Jimin?" Suga asked. Jimin gave him a weird looked a lolled away to the shelves in the store. Suga waited until Jimin was out of ear shot before he said, "Whatever is going on between you and that girl needs to end. We can't have you threatening the band with a relationship with the crew."

"I don't have a relationship with her. I helped her out one time."Jin became genuinely angry for the first time in a long time. "And next time you question me about telling the truth…"

"You'll what?" Suga retaliated. Jin went quiet. "That's what I thought." Suga walked away from Jin. Jin sighed and went back out to the other boys. Meanwhile, Jimin had overheard the entire conversation. Who was this mystery girl they were talking about?

READER P.O.V.

I walked away from the boys as quickly as I could. As soon as I got out the door, I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that's over." I said to myself. A few moments later, the door opened again and it was Jin. I looked over my shoulder at him and kept walking. I hurried to the bus and went to my bunk. Immediately, I opened my language book. I knew if I studied for a minute, I could calm down.

Suddenly, I felt how dirty I was. I hadn't taken a shower yet so I decided to get in the shower on the bus. Quickly, I took a shower and shut off the water. My hair was still dripping while I was putting my clothes back on with the curtain still shut. However, I wasn't quick enough to get out. Someone had come into the bathroom. I held my breath hoping that they wouldn't know that I was in there.

In my pocket, my phone went off. I jumped and hit the curtain. The person came over the opened the curtain. It was Suga. I pulled out my phone and turned it off. He stared at me in surprise. "What are you doing in here?" He yelled.

"I had to take a shower." I said trying not to make eye contact. My hair dripped over my eyes while I waited for Suga to say something. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be in here as well."

Suga relaxed and shook his head. "I'm sorry for intruding. Aren't you that girl from before?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Are you seeing Jin?" I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, I feel bad now. I sort of yelled at him earlier in the store." Suga stopped and looked at me. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Uh…I'm sorry…" I began, but as soon as I relaxed, my hand slipped and started the water in the shower. I screamed out and quickly shut the water off. Suga lunged towards me to help, but in the process slipped and fell onto me.

When things got quiet, I opened my eyes. He looked like he'd hit his head and wasn't going to wake up for awhile. I pulled him up into the small tub next to me. I held his head in my arms until he woke up a few minutes later. He had blood on his head where he'd been hit.

Slowly, but surely, he opened his eyes. He looked around confused, but then looked up at me. "What happened?" He asked. I explained that he hit his head. He shifted so he was facing me. "Thanks for the help."He reached up and felt the blood on his head. "I must have been hit pretty hard." I shook my head 'yes.'

"We should probably get that cleaned up and go outside. They're probably waiting on you out there." I said still not looking him in the eyes.

He looked at me trying to meet my eyes. "You look like you're freezing. We should get you into some dry clothes before you get a cold." I noticed at that point that I had been shivering. I must have been kept warm while I was holding him.

"It's alright. I'll change when you go back out there." I said trying not to cause any more trouble between me and him or the band. He stood up and looked down at me. He held out his hand, but I didn't take it. I stood up next to him. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

He put his hand down and looked at me. "We should do this again sometime," He smiled and I knew my eyebrows had scrunched up. He opened the door and left quietly. I stood in the shower shivering; not knowing what to do next. Why had he said that to me? Did he really mean it?

Later than night, I heard a rattling on the bus. I knew I would have a tough time sleeping on the bus, so I decided to make myself some tea. I looked around the cabinets until I finally found a tea pot. I filled it with water and let it boil. I waited for it to heat up while sitting on the floor. There was some more rattling, when Jin showed up. He looked down at me on the floor and smiled. "Are you awake or is this another crazy night of uncooked eggs?" He joked.

I smiled and patted the floor next to me. He sat down slowly and looked at his feet. "What are you doing up?" We both asked in unison. We laughed and he let me answer first.

"I woke up from a noise so I'm making some tea. Would you like a cup as well?" I asked politely.

He waved his hand at me and shook his head. "No, I also a heard a noise so I got up to see what it was. Clearly, it was use rattling the pots around again." He smiled and sat his head back on the wall. "I've never met a girl like you." He said, "A girl who can't cook and is a total pain when it comes to getting a good night's sleep."

My mouth gaped open at the comment. I was in surprise. "I can _to_ cook." I said looking up at him. He looked down at me with his eyebrows raised. "I'll show you sometime. I won't do it tonight, but I can cook." My eyes wandered off into the dark front of the bus. "I used to cook when my mother was sick. She'd tell me how to do things through her coughing fits. I could barely understand a word she said." I turned back to him.

He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood next to him. "You should probably finish making your tea and go back to bed. We'll have a long day tomorrow." I nodded as he walked off to his bunk. I smiled just thinking about his wit and his lips. I couldn't help it. I liked Jin. He was sweet and funny and…I stopped my train of thought. I couldn't think of him that way. I was only here for an internship. That was all. Besides, why would a pop star like him be interested in a boyish intern like me? I looked at the pot on the stove. I wasn't in the mood for tea anymore. I took the pot off the stove and went back to bed.

The next day, we stopped at a new location to check into the hotel. Our bus arrived last to ensure that we would get into the hotel safely. I met Misoo in our room along with a few of the other crew members. The others were the women makeup artists. I was glad to be in a room of only women finally. I felt a little weird rooming with men.

"Are you excited for the shoot?" Misoo asked me as we unpacked our bags on our beds. I nodded and went back to unpacking. The room went quiet as I felt Misoo's eyes blazing a hole through my skull. I looked up at her. She immediately turned away. I asked her what her problem was. "I was just watching you take your clothes out of your bag and noticed that you only have t-shirts and sweatpants."

"I have some basketball shorts in here!" I told her. I knew it wasn't helping my case though. I understood what she meant. I didn't have any women's clothing in my bag.

Misoo hopped onto my bed from hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't realize that you were exactly what I thought you were: a tomboy." She told me this in English so I would understand it better. "You're fine just how you are. You know that, right?" I nodded and continued to unpack my bag. I left my undergarments in my bag though.

"We should go get dinner if the rest of the group isn't doing anything." I told Misoo. She smiled and we headed into the other room where the other women were at. "We're going to go see about getting some dinner." The other girls nodded and waved us off.

As Misoo and I headed down the hallway, my shoelace came untied. I bent down to tie my Jordans again when the door next to us opened. It was Suga. I looked up at him. He stopped and looked down. The guys behind him laughed loudly, but didn't notice Suga's stillness. I stood up to him. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Misoo and I were going to go get some dinner somewhere. What are you out here for?" I asked.

He looked at me a bit stunned. "I was going to get some tape. Namjoon broke a lamp."

"I don't think tape is going to fix it." I said trying not to laugh at him.

His mouth gaped open. "Alright then, Miss Know-It-All, do you want to fix the lamp? It will be pay back for the other day." He hinted at what had happened, but didn't embarrass me by mentioning it. I was thankful, but I was also a little annoyed that he would blackmail me into fixing something I didn't really know how to fix.

We went into the room of boys and a few camera men sitting around. They all looked up at us one by one. I could feel my heart rate picking up. "This girl said that she's going to help me fix the lamp." Suga put his hand on my back and pushed me forward. I looked at the broken lamp as I heard V awing at the fact that I was actually girl.

Quickly, I took a look at it and tried the best I could to fix it. When the lamp lit back up, the boys clapped and Suga thanked me. The boys went back to whatever game they were playing and tried to get Misoo to join. I looked at her thinking about how the boys fawned over a pretty girl like her. It made me smile knowing that the only people who liked me were people who liked my personality.

"You said you guys were going to go out to get dinner?" I heard from behind me as I picked my bag up from the room. I nodded and turned around. It was Jin. "You guys can eat with us if you want to. I mean, unless you already made plans or something."

I could tell he was nervous for some reason. "We didn't make plans or anything, but we were going to get some supplies to make some dinner. I guess we don't feel like having pizza for the third time in a row."

"I can see where that would get monotonous." He paused before he said, "You know, we might have some stuff in the fridge if you just want to make some here. Anything you need, we can call for it." His voice was low as if he were telling me a secret.

I nodded and smiled. "That'd be great, um, I'll have to ask Misoo if that's alright with her." He nodded and went back to the boys. I called Misoo away and asked her about eating with them. Misoo was okay with it and the boys gladly let her play with them for the time being. I looked at the kitchen just waiting for me to use it.

Furthermore, I made my way over to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, in the cabinets, and in the drawers for things to use. I began by making some eggs on the stovetop. There was a bit of steam that rose up from the eggs when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand squeezed my shoulder and slipped away, but I could still feel the body behind me.


End file.
